Exactly What I Just Said
by Iluvbagels13
Summary: Rachel has finally decided to come out of her shell, to finally indulge in her taste for the female persuasion. Her being a more relaxed version of Rachel Berry she sets her eyes on none other than, Santana and Quinn. Therefore in the beginning of the summer before senior year she by accident gets them to fall in love with her. This is where Rachel's story begins...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my pretties, here is a new little fun story. Hope ya'll enjoy it. Read, Review, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything trademarked. Don't own Glee, Chuck Taylor, or Ray-Ban.**

**Chapter One**

Three girls stand on the precipice of what could be love. Quinn and Santana stand in front of Rachel

with their jaws on the ground.

"Your telling me that since school got out and we started being fuck buddies you've been doing the same withTubbers! When the fuck did you plan on telling us Rachel?"

"It was just a friends with benefits thing! I didn't think feelings would get involved! You both must

know that I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Well, they are involved, we have both spilled our guts to you. We fell in love with you! Now your

telling us you don't love either of us?"

Quinn finally speaks up for the first time since this conversation started. Her eyes were trained on the

ground till now.

"Rae, baby, you love me right? All those nights you professed your love to me, while you were 'you

know'. That had to be real, please tell me that was real."

At this point Quinn has tears rolling down her cheeks and has her hands caressing Rachel's cheeks.

She looks down, she cannot bring herself to look Quinn in the eyes. Santana can see how the lack of an

answer is destroying Quinn, she is two seconds away from breaking down. She feels for her friend Q,

but she can't help but hold some hope in the idea that Rachel will choose her instead.

"Rachel, please, please tell me that you love me like all those other times. You can't just take it all back,

I know you! Please baby say you love me back."

Quinn is now yelling at Rachel, she looks like a hysterical mess but under the circustances anybody

would be able to understand.

"Q, Quinn, Quinn look at me! What we had was just a-a fling. I-I d-don't love you, I never have, I-I

never will."

While Rachel looks white as a ghost, Quinn has dropped to her knees crying. Santana just looks

shocked at what she heard. Snapping out of it she looks directly into Rachel's eyes, realizing she's about

to say the same speech to her.

"Just save it Rachel, leave. I know now you can't love anybody. Just go I can't deal with this."

Santana has tears rolling down her face, as most of her words get caught in her throat.

With all this said Rachel has an expression-less face as she just walks away.

**...A couple weeks later...When school starts up again...**

In all their Cheerio glory Quinn and Santana stand at the entrance of the school with their iceberg cold exterior in place. Meanwhile across the a great expanse of nothing, our very own Rachel Berry is getting off a plane with a new attitude, a new wardrobe, and a new girlfriend?

Down the airplane stairs she goes with tight ripped black skinny jeans, a worn Nirvana tank top, black combat boots on her feet, a worn jean vest, and to top it off Ray-Bans covering her gleaming eyes. While the girl on her arm wears ripped short, and I mean short, shorts a plaid shirt, chucks on her feet and classic blue Ray-Bans covering her emerald green eyes. Hand in hand they go down those steps and walk towards, what is now Rachel's mode of transportation, a Ducati. She starts the bike as her girlfriend climbs on the bike with her arms around Rachel's waist. With a smirk Rachel guns the bike towards McKinely.

The two Cherrios are at their lockers, kurtly nodding at each other. They have to show the school that they are still in charge of this place. They walk to the middle of the entrance hallway, to make their Senior year announcement to show who runs this school. With their hands on their hips, they stand about to get everybodies attention as the double doors fly open and in comes the one person they have been avoiding all summer. The same thought simultaneously goes through both of their heads 'damn did she get sexier over the break'. Then another thought goes through both of their minds again 'who the fuck is that bitch'.

Santana is the first of the two to break out of their stroll down memory lane. Being a person of action, Santana breaks forward in a semi walk-run straight towards Rachel. The look of pure anger in her black eyes. The heave of her chest as her black hair swings around her shoulder's as she pulls back her arm. The palm ready to strike with the strength of a cobra.

Neither Rachel nor Skylar saw Santana coming till Rachel turned to face towards Santana with the smack of a well practiced hand to her face. Rachel barely moves, simply clenching and unclenching her jaw. A knowing smirk graces her lips as she holds Skylar back from completely destorying Santana. Even though Santana thinks she is so hard, Lima Heights Adjacent and all, Skylar has been through worse growing up in LA. Her having a knack for fighting she got into MMA, which now makes her an extreme threat when she looses her temper. All Rachel does is look straight into Skylar's eyes, they have a silent conversation between them. Rachel brushes the hair out of Skylar's eyes and tucks it behind her ear as she kisses her cheek.

This sets Santana off again as she's about to swing one more time. But Rachel, having a past-time nobody in Lima knew about, just caught Santana's punch in one hand and twisted it to her back. Rachel has her in an arm bar, her lips dangerously close to Santana's ear.

"Hey Tana, it's great to see you too. We had a good time, god knows your a good fuck. But that's over now, no need to lash out because if I have to I can defend myself and end up hurting you in the worst possible way."

With that Rachel let's go of Santana and just compeletly walks away, down the hallway. Santana had just been topped in front of the entire school on the first day. Santana just thinks about how this school year is going to be one of the longest.

Quinn comes up to Santana her HBIC fascade completely in place.

"S, what the actual fuck was that? We can't let her win, not after what she did."

The pure venom that foams from Quinn's mouth could scare even Hannibal. Santan being used to this side of Quinn, being forced to spend the rest of the summer vacation with her because she's the only one she could talk to about Rachel.

"Q, calm your tits. Oh and I'm fine by the way, thanks for asking. Bitch."

**So? What did you guys think? Give me feedback, where do you guys want this story to go?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The response to this story is crazy, therefore here is another chapter. Read, Review, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Two**

Their Senior year hadn't started like they expected it to. Santana and Quinn spend most of their first period as Seniors thinking about Rachel. The one person they both, with help from each other, tried to get out of their minds. This whole ordeal did bring them closer as friends. Well, it is a strange kind of friendship if looked at from the outside. It might not seem that way but they care about each other. They are essentially the same type of person, they know when each other needs space or a shoulder to cry on. That is why when _she_ first disappeared, they were both MIA, until a week had past. That is when they end up running into each other, spending time together crying, not saying a word.

On the other hand, Rachel is being her normal self for once. The Rachel that Quinn and Santana got to witness during the summer; The girl that they fell in love with. With Skylar's lips melded to her's a 100 watt smile graces her lips. With a practiced grace Rachel's arm goes around Skylar's waist, just as Skylar's goes around her shoulders. Once they got to their first period Rachel leads them to the back and pulls out her chair. They sit and tune out the world completely, they both become situated their hands search for each other's. Needing to be in touching distance with each other they clasp their hands together. Looking at them they both have a serene look upon both of their faces.

Each McKinley student is having differing mementos of their first day of Senior year. Ironically the cheerleaders are the ones that are having breakdowns while, the "looser" is living up her life. The day goes on as any other day would. By the time lunch rolled around both Quinn and Santana have become fed up with seeing "Skychel" or hearing about them all day. So much that they have resolved to come face to face with the couple and figure out what in sam heck had happened that summer. With the determined strut of a cheerleader they go around searching for their beloved.

The crowd of rowdy teenagers starts tapering, when they hear a melody of two voices melding together ever so perfectly creating a synergy. Coming towards a door that they have only ever walked right by. The song has ended and the room seems eerily quite. It makes them feel uneasy, Santana having the urge to rip it open she does. The moment she has done that she wishes she had some sort of control over her emotions.

Right in front of her she can see _her _Rachel straddling Skyler on the Piano Bench pushing her against said Piano. Her hands are underneath Skylar's plaid shirt as Skylar's hands grope Rachel's ass. This makes Rachel arch her back and let out a hearty moan. Quinn runs into Santana's back because she had suddenly stopped. That is when she looks up to see the same scene Santana just witnessed.

A growl emanates from both of their throats, which causes the two love birds to detach from each other. But not too much since they are still touching.

"Well, fancy seeing you two here."

"We were just..."

"Stalking my girlfriend?"

"No, we were just..."

Both girls were completely stopped by Skylar's bravado, they have become tongue tied which never happens.

"It doesn't really matter what you two were going to do. We are in the middle of something, so if you don't mind, you two can watch for all I care, just don't interrupt us."

With that said she pulls Rachel into a scorching kiss. Her hands roam the expanse of Rachel's skin as she tastes her lips and can't help but savor the taste. Both cheerleaders have become mesmerized with the display shown in front of them.

This in their minds have triggered their own memories of having those same agile hands grazing their bodies. It isn't until a guttural moan emanates from Skylar that Santana and Quinn realize that they are still here watching Rachel 'make love' to a girl that isn't them. The Masochistic side of both of them wants to stay to see their girl, but the more rational side beats them out to realize they have to leave for their own sanity.

Out the door they both take in a deep, well needed, breath. Their hearts are hammering against their rib cages. Heads bang against the metal lockers with a echoing thud. Sliding down the side of the locker wall till they both hit the floor. Santana, being tanner, can hide the blush upon her cheeks better than Quinn can. Clutching their hearts as they take deep breaths as the cascading memories flood all of their senses.

**So? How did you guys like this chapter? Please review! I enjoy hearing your thoughts. Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! I'm back! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and favoriting the story! Keep reviewing it makes my day! Don't worry there shall be some Pezberry and even a little Faberry. But first I have to set the story up! Writing when I know other people are actually reading makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Without further ado Read, Review, Enjoy.**

**Chapter Three**

Rachel and Skylar walk out of the choir room, dazed look upon Skylar's face and a smirk plastered to Rachel's. The two cheerleaders were nowhere to be found in the hallway. With a slight flicker of her eyes Rachel leads them to their next class.

During class Skylar can tell that her Rachel isn't here with her right now. The determined look on her face shows that she is contemplating something, which scares her since she won't let her in. This only happened when they first, she thought they had gotten over it. But now this dark black cloud has eclipsed her girlfriend. She can't help but realized that all this came to a head when two certain cheerleaders walked in on them.

When the cheerleaders walked into the room she felt Rachel completely stiffens. But Sky had let it go, she doesn't want to deal with what's really on the surface, at least not yet. This is why she just settled for the warm hand intertwined with her's.

The rest of the day was spent with Skylar worrying about Rachel as she worried about Quinn and Santana who were furious at Skylar. All four of them were in their own little drama-filled world that the day just zoomed by. The time to go into Glee Club is looming, Quinn and Santana are anxious to see if their ex-diva is going to make an appearance. Skylar is nervous but the most apprehensive is Rachel, she did her best to ignore the rest of the Glee Club; now she has to go face to face with these people as they judge this new her, the real her.

But Rachel being who she is plasters on a brave face and gives Skylar a reassuring smile. They are going to sing a duet together for Skylar's audition piece. With long strides they walk into the Choir Room hand in hand. Surprisingly enough Mr. Schue is actually there already and for once Rachel isn't the first person in the room. Before Mr. Schue could say anything Rachel just holds up her hand and signals Brad to start playing the music as Rachel sings the first line:

_All I want to get Is..._

In comes Skylar's silky voice, much like Quinn's yet powerful like Santana's.

_A little bit closer..._

They look into each other's eyes and get into each other's personal space.

_All I Want to know is,_

Rachel raises her eyebrow at Skylar as she said that line.

_Can you come a little Closer?_

Sky sings as she completely presses herself against Rachel's front.

The two-some continue to sing this song only looking at each other. The passion and emotion evoked from both of their voices and eyes is palpable. So much so that most of the Glee Club is looking at them in awe. Whereas Santana and Quinn are just scoffing, thinking about how their duets with Rachel were a lot better. The fire that is ignited in both of their eyes, it is quite scorching.

But the two girls singing the song are completely oblivious to anything else going on around them. All that matters in this moment is the two of them and the emotion that they are trying to convey to each other. Rachel knows that Skylar is crestfallen because she won't let her in, it's not that she doesn't want to she really does but she just doesn't know how to. Keeping everything inside has always worked well for her, especially when she was being relentlessly teased by her peers and future lovers.

Through this song Rachel wants Sky to know that she is trying to open herself up, to become closer to Skylar. She is desperately trying and wants her to realize it and Skylar does. She realizes that Rachel wants to let her in, she just has to be patient and not leave her in this moment in her inner struggle.

Everyone in the room can tell that this song was very well thought out. They can tell that there is obviously something extremely strong between these two girls that most of them can't even fathom to understand at the moment or if ever. Both Quinn and Rachel are gripping the sides of their chairs with vice-like grips and have their jaws set in a firm line. Anybody who would take the time to actually notice would see that these two girls were about to come apart at the seams.

With every lyric perfectly executed by the ex-diva and her roady girlfriend they start to loose control of the emotions swirling on within them under the surface. It bubbles and churns in the pits of their souls, as their stomaches feel uneasy and their hearts clench just as much as their hands are.

Santana looks over at Quinn just as Quinn looks over to Santana. Immediately Quinn knows that her second in command is so far passed the edge that at this moment nobody can stop her from actually speaking her mind. Quinn knowing Santana for as long as she does, knows that this is going to be a blow out of epic proportions. San will pull out 'Snixs' as a defense mechanism trying to hide behind her super man tough ghetto existence. She is letting Snix free to do her own bidding, if she can get that out of her sight right now it'll still be too long.

By the time Snix is striding her way towards Rachel they have just finished their song. It happened in the blink of an eye. Santana and Rachel were out the door of the Choir room, leaving behind Quinn thinking that this might not have been the best idea. Right onto her feet the HBIC is about to stride out the door as well, till Skylar standing tall high wall looming over Quinn.

"Let them talk Quinn."

"You don't understand, Santana will destroy Rachel if I don't go in there and stop her!"

"Don't worry about Rachel, she can hold her own, trust me."

A quizzical look crosses over Quinn's face, are they still talking about the same Rachel Berry that she fell in love with? She wouldn't hurt a fly or condone any type of violence.

"You really don't know her at all, do you?"

"I guess not."

With that said in comes Rachel, a dark expression converging over her once brightly happy features. Without a word she takes Skylar's hand and they just leave the Choir room as suddenly as they entered. Now Quinn's stomach drops, what happened to Santana? She walks out the same door as the other two did. She starts to run down the hallway, trying to find her friend not sure in what kind of condition though. She knew that it would be extremely rough because she didn't come back in to save face. Just like Quinn, Santana cared too much about her reputation so she would have come back in to show just how hard she really is. Though on the inside she has a naughty feeling on the inside.

That is when she hears a sob to her left, in the classroom where their substitute teacher had caught Rachel and her with their tongues down each other's throat. It will and forever will be the place where she finally let her self fall for the diva. On the floor, banging her head against the wall is a crying Santana. This scene is something not seen very often, as rare as seeing Quinn herself cry. Knowing that Santana needs her space she just sits down next to her and waits for her to explain the situation that she can't fathom lead to this situation.

With a choked sob Santana tries to get out what she wants to say.

"She t-took me h-here, w-where we first-st g-got to-ghether."

A slight smile graces her lips as she remembers.

"T-then s-she says i-it w-wasn't s-special, s-she s-said s-she b-brought y-you h-her too. Please Q, tell me that isn't true!"

The last part she just yells out since it hurt too much to say it any other way. She didn't need the answer, because the devastated look upon Quinn's face said it all.

**Oh snap! What's going to happen now? Well review and give me some ideas! Till next time friends!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello fellow FanFic readers! You guys have been great! Thank You for all the reviews and interest in the story. I hope you guys like this next chapter! Read, Review, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Four**

"She played us S, we fell we fell hard, the terrible thing is that we both still love her anyway. We are going to get our girl back, but she's going to have to work hard for it."

With the tears still streaming down her cheeks she still has a smirk.

"Q, you gots your conniving bitch face on. Tell me you have a plan."

"Of course I do S, I'm Quinn Fucking Fabray and nobody takes my girl."

"Don't you mean our girl?"

"You know what I mean."

Under her breath Santana says

"Yeah you better."

Quinn leaves Santana to her own devices since she has a plan to implement. Santana however goes toward the choir room with a completely different direction. Through the door she goes as if she owned the place.

"Hey baby."

Santana can't help but smirk as she brings her lips to the silky soft ones of her girlfriend. Their lips fuse to one another's. They haven't been able to kiss all day.

"You guys! Don't do that unless you'll let me join."

"Oh shut up Sky, Jessica has you whipped you wouldn't even if we offered."

"Like your one to talk Rach, Tana here has you wrapped around her little finger."

"Never said I wasn't whipped, I love Tana there isn't anything I wouldn't do for her."

"Then why don't you tell Quinn? Stop all this madness. I know you've been thinking about it. In class you were completely in your own head, just tell her."

"Sky, you know I can't do that. Tana understands, right?"

"No Rach, I don't actually. I don't get why I have to lie to my best friend, about the most wonderful thing in my life."

"I can't and won't hurt her again Santana. I destroyed her to be with you, I can't in good faith do it again. Not with how broken she is. I will not cause her more harm."

"Don't you think she deserves the truth, Rachel? Keeping it from her will destroy her even more. You think I want to hurt Q, I don't but being lied to is going to hurt her more. We should tell her."

"The risk is too high, that girl was the only friend I had way back when, even if it was in secret. She was there for me when I went off the deep end. I know how much this will hurt her, I won't let her get back into that dark place she was in during the summer. Back then she had you to rely on, if you tell her about us she will have no one. Luckily, you found her when you did any later we wouldn't have made it to the hospital in time because of blood loss! That will not happen again because of me."

With a pained and angry look upon her face, Rachel leaves the choir room.

"Tana just give her some time, you know under her badass exterior she blames herself for what happened to Quinn."

"I know Sky, I just want to move forward in our relationship. I want to be able to be the girl on her arm."

"Trust me Tana I know, I love Rach to death but it gets Jessica mad, she still has some reservation about Rachel since we hooked up."

"Why does this have to be so complicated?"

"If it was easy it wouldn't be worth it. You wouldn't love her as much as you do."

"Your right, I just can't stand that fact that Quinn keeps trying to get on my girl's nuts. I know Rachel wouldn't cheat on me but I can't help where my mind wanders when I think about what happened between her and Q."

"Tana your going to have to let it go eventually. Sure it happened but she's with you, that girl is crazy about you. She would do anything for you, and you know it."

"I know Sky, I just wish she would let me in you know? Like completely, there is this block that happens when we talk about Quinn."

"That's her best friend, Santana. It's as deep a bond as yours with Brit. She can't forgive herself for it just yet. Give her time, be a patient she will come around you know."

With Sky comforting Santana, Rachel storms down the hallway of McKinley fuming. She got to the parking lot in record time as she gets to her car. Trying to hold herself back, though her shoulder swings and her fist goes through her passenger side window. She breaths in and out as her hand is still through the broken glass.

Quinn stares at Rachel with a slack jaw as Rachel is just breathing in and out with her hand through a window. She jumps into action and cradles her arm.

"Rachel are you okay? What the fuck was that! Rachel talk to me!"

Quinn turns her hand around to look at the knuckles of Rachel's right hand. Shards of glass pricked the hardened skin of her knuckles. A bit larger piece of glass engorged into the top of her middle knuckle.

"We have to get you to a hospital or something! We need to get this glass out of your hand!"

Pulling her towards her car Quinn can't make Rachel budge, she still hasn't said a word to her savior but stands their with a blank expression as if she felt nothing. Not even the dull ache of the foreign inside her knuckle.

"Tell me how I can help you Rach! Don't shut me out, I need my best friend back. Just let me help you!"

Rachel finally starts to move with Quinn's urgent pull on her arm. Taking advantage she pulls Rachel toward what once was her safe haven in her skank days. Underneath the bleachers they went as she sat her ex girlfriend down on the couch. She goes and finds what she needs in the bathroom with paper towels and a bottle of water.

She crouches in front of Rachel and softly cradles her hand as she pours water over the cuts once the coagulated blood off her hand. She swiftly pulls out most of the shards of glass except the really big one out of her knuckles. Rachel just sat there without a word, seemingly marveled by what she was feeling from her hand.

"This might hurt a little bit Rach."

All Rachel did was nod her head as Quinn slowly pulls out this large shard of glass. It was a lot longer than Quinn would have thought.

"RaeBear, you okay?"

A smile graces Rachel's lips.

"I am now, Q."

**So? How did you guys like the plot twist? Leave me your thoughts in a review, please! Till next time friends.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovely readers! Sorry for being MIA and leaving the story there. Hopefully this will clear somethings up for those of you. Just to be on the clear side Pezberry is on, but they are hiding it from Quinn. This story will take a dark turn, so just stay tuned. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Without Further ado Read, Review, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: See Chapter One.**

**Chapter Four**

These two girls, with a whole lot of history between them, just sit next to each other in pure silence. It is unadulterated, without anything to ruin the connection between them; just the peace and quiet. But of course it becomes short lived as Quinn couldn't hold back the questions that are swarming through her clouded thoughts.

"Rachel, why did you punch your window?"

"I didn't punch the window Quinn."

It comes slightly gritted out of Rachel's mouth.

"Come on Rachel, it's me, your best friend. You know you can tell me anything, right? I will always be here for you."

Quinn slightly whines with eagerness.

"I DIDN'T PUNCH THE WINDOW."

The way Rachel spit that venomous phrase out, all the while sending daggers at Quinn as she roughly got up and pulled her hand away from Quinn's grasp. Away stormed Rachel till she was next to her car once again. Without thinking of anything she just hopped onto the top of the hood. Aiming her heel at the window shield, stomping down hard enough to have her chucks break through the window. This is a hard feat to overcome, but all the emotions that wash over her make her on edge enough to not care about anything at the moment.

Rachel's feet touch the ground once again, the only thought running through her mind is how she needs to get away, from everything, from everyone. Chucks hitting the pavement was all that Quinn saw of Rachel. Racking her brain she can't figure out what she said to make Rachel run away in such haste. At this moment out of the school comes a dejected Santana. Although her eyes bug out of their sockets as she sees what happened to Rachel's car. Eyes quickly diverge to the other person in the close area. Anger starts to bubble in her stomach, who the fuck did this to Rachel. She is the best person and defiantly doesn't deserve this treatment.

Hell bent on destroying whomever threatened her girlfriend. With a well-intentioned spin of the girl in front of her, Santana raised her fist about to let the shit hit the fan. But she came face to face with Quinn, now what the hell was she suppose to do without breaking her cover.

"Q? What the hell did you do?"

"What are you talking about, S? Oh you mean the car? Bitch, I didn't do it, believe me or not but Rachel did it herself. I found her with her fist through the broken window and glass sticking out of her hand. I don't know what's going on with her S, but I'm worried for her. She doesn't seem to be in a good place."

Quinn's words struck a blow to her heart with every word she says. She made Rachel spiral into this, whatever it is. She is putting up her defensive walls as she implodes within herself. Thinking within her mind she berates herself. She should have no better, not to push Rachel because this is how she copes. She pushes everyone away and isolates herself. Over the summer this happened countless times, the flashback of the first time it happened washed over Santana's psyche:

_Rachel and Santana are sprawled out on Santana's bed. Their legs intertwined as their arms tightly cling to each other. Their post-coital bliss can be seen from a mile away. They are both glowing and the first to wake up is Rachel. A huge smile upon her face as she can't help but kiss Santana's nose. Then her cheek, slowly brushing her hair from her eyes. Rachel just lays their sinking in the gorgeous sight in front of her. Santana's eyes flutter open, her blissful black eyes bore into hazelnut brown eyes. Bringing her lips to Santana's she closes her eyes as she let's her emotions take over. Breaking the moment like usual was Rachel's phone. Blind hands reach for the phone, they grab the phone. She looks at the text and her demeanor completely changes. Her back stiffens and her face goes cold, void of all emotion._

"_Rach, Baby, you okay?"_

"_I, uh, I have to go."_

"_What? Why? Rachel,we just made love for the first time and your just going to leave?"_

"_Santana, just let it go okay? I just need to leave."_

"_Who was the text from Rachel. Why are you leaving!"_

"_Just fucking drop it okay!"_

_Executing a perfect storm out with clothes in her hands Rachel gone._

Santana finally comes back to the present to notice Quinn giving her a weird look. All Santana does is walk away toward Rachel's car. She get's into the car and takes out her spare key, starts the car and tries to carefully drive it toward Rachel's house. All Quinn is doing is looking at the receding car in the background.

At the Berry Residence Santana notices that Rachel is defiantly not here, it doesn't seem like anybody is there at the moment. Knowing where her girlfriend keeps her extra key in the hideaway rock. Getting easily into the house she goes straight to Rachel's room to pick up some clothes. Much like all the other times Rachel just disappears Santana goes, since Rachel just seems to show up in her bed at one moment or another clothes all torn up. The disgruntled girl hasn't had the heart to ask where she goes because she doesn't want to drive her away once again since she just got her back.

But this time is different, once Santana walks into the room she can feel that something is off in the room. One thing or another has either been moved or changed. The fact that everything is mostly dark because of the blinds shielding out the sun, but this isn't what is strange Rachel's room is usually this dark.

"I think she completely derailed this time."

Sky says with her voice quivering.

"You might be right, which scares the living hell out of me."

**So? What did y'all think? I will try to update soon. But for now I saw be awaiting your precious reviews! Till next time friends!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers! You are in for a treat! This should tame your appetites for now. Without further ado Read, Review, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: See Chapter One**

Chapter SIX

The uncertainty is palpable in the air, it suffocates Santana to the point where she can't help but break down. On her knees she feels the silent tears roll down her cheek bones. She feels hopeless, an emotion she tries to avoid as much as possible. Something that she doesn't want to delve into, it leads to her opening up her heart. The idea that she is vulnerable always lingers in the crevices of her mind. Rachel Barbara Berry is the only person who could break her, which she fears every time Rachel goes off the hinges.

One thing to be understood about Rachel is the fact that her emotions tend to make her quite unhinged. She is a spectrum of emotion, there are moments it builds and the outcome is quite dire. Between her own insecurities and Rachel's; Santana can't remember the last time she was truly happy. Sure, she loves Rachel 'Till Death, We live, Together.' is tattooed on her ribs for christ sake. Never has she contemplated leaving. But the thoughts always come to mind, how did her life go so wrong?

Santana has all she ever wanted, the love of the girl that she loves. What could possibly make her feel this way? Or maybe, just maybe she's not happy because she can tell that her other half isn't truly happy either. Sure Rachel seems fine as if she is having the time of her life; then moments such as these happen where the Latina can see into the darkness that lingers under the surface of her soul mates facade.

Does Rachel regret being with her? Is Quinn her true soulmate? The raven-haired girl can't help the free flow of thought going through her brain or her rapid heart rate and shortness of breath. It's her fault that her girlfriend isn't happy, she's not good enough she isn't Quinn Fucking Fabray. She doesn't wear sun dresses or have gorgeous blonde hair. She isn't the HBIC or the perfect American Dream Life.

The tears by now are slowly trailing past her cheek onto the floor. How could she be such a fool, to think that the gorgeous songstress would want her instead of Perfect Quinn. She needs to know Rachel's true feelings even though talking about it will push her further away, make her run away again, she can't handle all these scenarios in her head. It's just too much for her to handle, she can't keep this burden upon her shoulders.

Skylar just stands shell shocked as she witnesses the complete and utter destruction of one of the strongest girls she has ever met. Her Latina best friend is drowning in her own thoughts, once again the compasionate girl feels absolutely helpless to help the people she cares about. First she can't help her best friend with the demons she's fighting, now she can't help her best friend's girlfriend either. She can taste the desperation in the air, the psychosis closing in on her. The more she looks around Rachel's room the more it engulfs her. With a straggled breath Skylar sprints out of the house to anywhere, which could lead her back to Los Angeles.

Too much in her own despair Santana didn't realize that this toxic environment was affecting other people around her dysfunctional relationship. Trying to stagger to her feet, swaying slightly before catching her footing, forward she goes toward the bathroom. In the process she kicks a leather bounded book that was on the floor. She scrunches her eyebrows wondering how she hadn't seen it before.

Quickly picking up the rather heavy book the curious girl opens it. Much to her dismay this wasn't an actual book but rather a journal of sorts. Hidden in the inside of the sleeve was a razor, band aids, a lighter, and a fountain pen. This made no sense till she looked at the title of the book. One simple word glaring off the paper, _Thoughts_. It was written in a frightening red, what seemed like a shade of blood red. Not one for privacy she starts thumbing through some pages. Most of them have red smudges and droplets of ink all over the entirty of most of the pages.

There was a bookmark toward the end of the book, flipping to it she openes to the page realizing that the ink is still fresh. Till a smell hits her senses, the smell of something rather irony. Racking her brain for things that have an irony quality to them; she could only think of one liquid, blood. That's when she dropped the book, letting out a blood curdling scream. Looking at her hand she could feel the blood coating her finger tips. Her hands can't stop shaking, being rooted to the spot Santana just can't make sense of what she just found.

She stood in plain silence, her mind working on overload as she tries to push all her thoughts away. Breathing deeply never helped calm her down. So she just waited out the panic, fidgeting and twirling her fingers. Finally getting a grip of reality she cautiously grabs the journal once more, turning to the last entry. Fresh blood dripped down the page screaming a message:

'Till Death. We live. Together.'

How was she suppose to make sense of this? Why couldn't it be simple, in all the movies two people who love each other just get together and have a happily ever after. Why was that too much to ask for?Who knew that Avril Lavigne had it right, happy endings don't exist, as much as we would like to believe that they do. Her head feels like a top from all of the revolving.

Turning on her heels Santana is out of the Berry home. Before noticing where she's going, she is encompassed by the warmth of her bed as she knocks off toward a deep well needed sleep. All the while Rachel is drowning the consistent thoughts in a different kind of ritual. Fists clenched and a right hook thrown connecting to the flesh and cheek bone of her opponent. Pulling out of her cargo pants and with a quick flick of her wrist, the black glimmering black blade clicks into place.

The adrenaline pumps through her veins as she feels the weight of the knife in her hand. She stalks toward her opponent who is on his knees looking at the ground in shame. His left arm is out stretched in front of him awaiting the punishment for loosing. Rachel holds the tip of her knife to the soft skin of his wrist. Slowly she cuts the skin with her sharp knife leaving open cuts, once they bleed R.B.B. * is seen clearly on his ravished skin. Cleaning off the blood on her cargos off goes the winner of the fight out of the makeshift ring she had just fought in.

Once out of the ring strong arms incircle her rock hard abs and waist. A set of familiar lips caress her right ear.

"You won again, Bree."

Rachel's smug smirk just becomes bigger, the egotism coming off of her is almost tangible enough to drown in.

"You know what that means, you get me."

Strong arms pull the girl's neck down to awaiting hungry lips. Tasting the girl's sweet taste Rachel can't help but bite down into it, to hear the delicious moan emitted from the girl's lips. Once she releases the girl's flesh she is turned around and pressed against the other girl's frame as their lips tentatively start to explore each other.

Hands move across curves as lips detach and make purchase against the fighter's neck. The girl can taste Rachel's sweat off her neck. Even her sweat is intoxicating, how can one girl give off so much sex appeal. If she was her's she wouldn't let her go off like this, that girlfriend of her's is just crazy. Within the haze of lust the girl stopped all her ministrations and looked into Rachel's dilated hazelnut eyes.

"What about your girlfriend?"

"Ssh, that doesn't matter. What matters is right here right now, the way I make you feel in this moment and how you make me feel in this moment."

With this huskily whispered Rachel once again claims the other girl's lips and said girl just goes with it. Who is she to say no to the sex goddess that is Rachel Barbara Berry?

With a few well intentioned steps back Rachel sits on a bench pulling this un-named girl to straddle her waist. Just as things start to heat up a familiar voice speaks up

"Rachel Barbara stop that this instant!"

Rachel almost drops the girl on the floor as she clambers to stand up.

"Britt, it's not what you think."

"Save it Rachel, let's just go."

The badass knew better than to defy Brittney when her sky blue eyes burn cobalt. She scurries after Brittney like a scolded puppy with her tail between her legs.

As Brittney drove back to Lima she took a look at a sleeping Rachel. Thinking about how she couldn't keep doing this, bailing out the small badass when she goes off the deep end. She has always been quite the optimist, seeing the silver lining. That is why every time she dropped Rachel off at Santana's she always had hope that it wouldn't happen again. That what her friend was going through was a phase. But now things have begun to spiral even more out of control. The blonde dancer has become increasingly more afraid for her brunette diva. She can't think of anything else to do but ask for an expert opinion on what Brittney thinks is happening with Rachel.

This has been hidden this long under wraps since Brittney found Rachel in a pool of her own blood at the same fighting ring. The lost girl clung to her friend begging her not to tell a soul, that there wasn't anything wrong. Obviously now it has become glaringly clear that this condition is not going away and that needs to be taken care of. Brittney decides to do what she has been dreading, instead of taking the off ramp to Lima she gets off the highway a little earlier taking her to a completely different location.

Santana awoke to a frantic pounding at her front door. Groggily getting up, realizing that Rachel wasn't there sent off alarms in her head. She was definitely awake now, but before she could properly freak out about the situation she had to get rid of whoever is at the front door. Rushing down the stairs Santana gets to the front door wrenching it open about to yell at whoever dared to come by so early in the morning.

The words died in her throat as she saw the sullen expression on her friend's countenance. She has never seen Brittney so tired and unhappy in her life. Moving forward to comfort her friend, the blonde just holds out her hand to stop Santana.

"S, just get in the fucking car."

The use of profanity shocks the feisty Latina into compliance as she just walks to the awaiting vehicle at the curb in front of her house.

As she sits in the back seat she realizes Quinn is in the car seat next to her and Skylar is up front with Brittney. Gunning the car forward the blonde dancer wastes no time in getting back on the road.

"Um, not to be a buzz kill or anything but what the actual fuck is going on?"

Nobody said a word, the silence was amplified by the tension in the car. That's when the Latina felt her heart stop and her stomach drop. _Rachel, this has something to do with her._

"Is Rachel okay? Please, somebody tell me she is okay!"

She got her answer when she felt her best friend grip onto her hand. Looking at the sadness within hazel eyes Santana knew for certain that the shit had hit the fan. All the lies and secrets are out in the open and Rachel isn't okay, there is definitely something wrong.

**What do you guys think of dark scary Rachel? What could possibly be wrong with her? Well you guys shall wait and see. Please review, feedback helps me maintain your interest in this story. So before you go read something else leave a review, pretty please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello lovely readers! Sorry i've been MIA, but life has been all crazy and people just suck. Well except for you guys of course. Anyway without further ado Read, Review, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: See Chapter One**

**Chapter Se7en**

Santana can't look at her best friend, the HBIC knows that she has been playing her this entire time. What must hurt the most is the fact that the one person she thought wouldn't hurt her, did. The Latina can't even begin to fathom what the head cheerleader is feeling or even thinking at the moment.

Nobody made a sound, anything to be referenced might light a fuse that could spark the implosion of all their friendships. Santana can't help from fidgeting her fingers, while Quinn looks lost in her own personal hell. Detailed episodes of her best friend, no, ex best friend and , Rachel, the light in her rather dark circle. She keeps seeing her competition with her filthy hands upon her woman. A feeling of shame, the idea of being duped by her second in command. The disdain she feels for her former friend is bubbling underneath the surface but on the outside she just looks like she is numb with no remnants of an expression on her face. On the other hand the two girls in front are having their own mental break downs but about whether their best friend is going to be alright, in any sense of the word. This is the first time she went this far off the rails.

Santana can't help but grip her hands into a tight fist. Everything is bubbling and boiling within her head. She can't keep all these thoughts just within her mind without going crazy. She dares to look towards her now ex-best friend's direction. Finally the Latina can't take this silence any more.

"Q, yell at me or something! I can't deal with you not doing anything."

Quinn just keeps looking forward with a blank expression on her flawless face. Santana keeps looking at the HBIC with an exasperated look. Within seconds, out comes a marble white fist coming into contact with the lamina's cheek and nose, creating a sickening crunch of the cartilage of her once perfect nose. Blood gushes upon her tanned hand as she looks at the blonde with an incredulous expression.

"The fuck, Q!"

Still no peep from the future prom queen as the now bloody red cheerleader tries to stop the fountain of blood coming from her nose. Once again the silence encompasses the car with a dread evolving within all of the pits of the girls' stomaches.

The car comes to a halt, figuring that they finally reached their destination Santana quickly gets out of the car. She has to see Rachel, she has to see if she's okay. But the adrenaline is short lived once she realizes that they are just off the shoulder of the road.

"What the actual fuck?"

"You and Quinn have to figure out this shit before we go see Rachie! She needs you two not fighting over her."

Quinn looks at Brittney wide eyed, while Santana looks at Skylar trying to get some sort of explanation for this shit.

"I'm with Britt on this one guys, Rach doesn't need this shit right now."

The way they kept talking about Rachel made Santana's heart constrict. For both of her friends to be this grave must mean something is seriously wrong. Quinn could tell in the demeanor of the girls as well, making her heart sink. They needed to put their petty differences aside so that they can come up with a way to be civil towards each other for the time being.

In their entire friendship they have never had one of these moments, it never became a problem till Rachel Fucking Berry came into the picture. They always stayed out of each other's way as much as possible when it came to matters of the heart. One of the reasons that they became such good friends would have to be the fact that they are quite passionate people. Other's didn't understand why each girl wanted certain things so much; that is until they found a friend within each other. Their fierce loyalty scared some people but between the two girls they noticed that they had something in common.

Trying to muster some of that common ground Santana tried to break the ice.

"Q, I know you hate me right now but we have to do this for Rachel. She obviously needs us both right now, you don't have to forgive me just be civil enough not to cause some sort of scene."

"You don't want ME to cause a scene? Really, S? I'm not the one who spent the entire summer lying to her best friend! You have the audacity to claim that I'm the one who can't control her feelings? Your the one who couldn't keep it in her pants. Your such a bitch, how could you take this one things away from me?"

That is when Quinn took her second swing landing exactly where the other one had before it. Slipping slightly on the already bloody surface. Santana does nothing to retaliate, she just holds her nose while wincing at the slight pressure she put on her fresh wound. As if a guardian angel from heaven, out of nowhere comes the object of discussion with a menacing scowl upon her lips and fists clenched by her sides.

With agility Rachel takes Quinn down onto the floor successfully pinning her to the gravelly ground.

"Don't you ever lay another hand on my girlfriend ever again Fabray!"

Spoken through a clenched jaw as her fist winds back to give her more leverage. Straight punch to the jaw, dislocating it without even using full force. Gearing up to let another blow fly, someone catches Rachel by her midsection pulling her off Quinn. With expert ease Sky pins Rachel's arms above her head, all the while straddling her hips giving her no motion at all.

"Bree! Bree! Listen to me! Chill the fuck out, now!"

Everybody else looks at the two girls with confusion masking their features. But much to all of their relief Rachel seemed to have relaxed a bit within Sky's grasp. Upon Bree's face comes a full fledge Rachel Fucking Berry smirk. Gyrating her hips into Sky, she takes advantage and flips them over now straddling her "girlfriend". Without any further words or communication spoken between them Bree brings her lips to Sky's with much practiced ease. Being a victim of this charming girl the girl on the floor can't help but continue the ministrations. Her lips move with the girl's on top of her, not too hard but just rough enough, not too sloppy but just enough tongue. All of the other three girls staring at this exhibition all know how talented that mouth and tongue can be. They all seem to be hypnotized from the dance the girls are having upon the floor.

Hands wander and grasp whatever they can as soft skin meets soft and heated skin. Low moans and deep gasps can be heard as the kisses get more desperate and start going down the length of Sky's body. Moving from her jaw to the pulse point on her neck, she isn't going to stop this because not that often does Rachel loose control like this, not that Sky enjoys Rachel's break downs it's just that she is so turned on at the moment that no sane person can possibly think that she would be able to stop herself in that point of time.

None of the other girls seem to want to stop them, they are completely enthralled by what they are seeing. All of them seem to be in some sort of trance as they keep watching things unfold. Sky lets out a feral moan as Bree arches into the girl against the ground. Suddenly Thrift Shop by Macklemore blares out of a phone. Standing up from the ground like a slinky and answering her phone in one quick step.

"What's up?"

"Fuck yeah! I'll be there in ten."

With that she hung up and starts to walk away.

Finally breaking through their haze all the girls start to move. Brittney gets to Bree first trying to stop her fierce advancements.

"Rachel, where are you going?"

"It's Bree, I hate it when people call me Rachel. Anyway I'm going to meet up with Puck, he says there are a couple girls looking for me, said they want to do some freaky things so of course I have to oblige."

All four girls look at Rachel scandalized.

"Since when are you friends with Puckerman?"

"Since always Q, and your looking mighty fine today."

There goes the smirk and Quinn becomes putty in her hands. Bree wraps her arms around her slim waist, bring her face dangerously close to her ear.

"Hey baby, missed me?"

All the Head Cheerleader could do was nod her head, it feels like all the air was taken out of her lungs. Bree just smirks and brings her lips to the quivering girl's awaiting ones. The amount of emotions that the HBIC felt made her ice heart melt. Rachel was the one person who could thaw the ice queen, which was becoming too much for Santana to handle. See quickly went to tear the blonde bitch off her girlfriend.

The Latina successfully separates them but she doesn't escape from the claws of Bree.

"Tana, baby I've missed you. I love you so much."

Once again another girl is turned into putty by Bree.

"I love you too."

Right when those words left the Latina's mouth Bree pulls them into a scorching kiss. The passion behind the act is almost so intimate that the rest of the girls feel the need to divert their gaze so not to interfere with this sensual moment.

A bucket of cold water just dropped on Santana when she realizes what exactly is happening. Quinn is kissing her Rachel, she starts to see everything in red. Hands clasp blonde hair, almost torn out of its roots. The Latina finally claims what is rightfully her's, the smaller girl's lips are covered by her own in a very passionate, spine tingling kiss.

**So? How do you guys like Rachel's character now that more information is involved? Don't worry this is not the real Rachel. Fluff will happen after everything becomes completely established. Anywho please review, either to tell me you like the story or don't understand something don't be afraid to ask.**


End file.
